A lithographic technology comprises, for example, a step in which a resist film comprising a resist material is formed on a substrate and in which the above resist film is selectively exposed to a radiated light such as light, an electron beam and the like via a mask having a prescribed pattern formed thereon and then subjected to developing treatment to thereby form a resist pattern of a prescribed form in the resist film described above. A resist material changed to a characteristic in which an exposed part is dissolved in a developer is called a positive type, and a resist material changed to a characteristic in which an exposed part is not dissolved in a developer is called a negative type.
In recent years, fining of patterns goes on rapidly by progress of a lithographic technology in production of semiconductor devices and liquid crystal display devices.
In general, a wavelength of an exposure light source is shortened (elevated in an energy) as a method for obtaining fine patterns. To be specific, a UV ray represented by a g-line and an i-line has so far been used therefor, but at present, semiconductor devices have been initiated to be commercially produced by using a KrF excimer laser and an ArF excimer laser. Further, a F2 excimer laser having a shorter wavelength (higher energy) than those of a KrF excimer laser and an ArF excimer laser, an electron beam, EUV (an extreme UV ray) and an X ray are investigated.
Lithographic performance such as a sensitivity to the above exposure light sources and a resolution in which patterns having a fine dimension can be reproduced are required to resist materials.
Chemical amplification type resist compositions comprising a base material component in which a solubility to an alkali developer is changed by an action of acid and an acid-generating agent component generating acid by exposure are used as a resist material satisfying the above requirement.
A composition comprising a resin component (base resin) in which a solubility to an alkali developer is increased by an action of acid and an acid-generating agent component is usually used as a chemical amplification type resist composition of a positive type. In a resist film formed by using the above resist composition, acid is generated from the acid-generating agent component in an exposed part by subjecting it to selective exposure in forming a resist pattern, and a solubility of the resin component to an alkali developer is increased by an action of the above acid to make the exposed part soluble in the alkali developer.
At present, resins (acryl base resins) having a structural unit derived from (meth)acrylate in a main chain are usually used as a base resin for resists used in ArF excimer laser lithography and the like because they are excellent in a transparency in the vicinity of 193 nm (refer to, for example, a patent document 1).
Further, chemical amplification type resist compositions are formulated with, for example, nitrogen-containing organic compounds such as alkylamines, alkylalcoholamines and the like in addition to a base resin and an acid-generating agent. The above nitrogen-containing organic compound acts as a quencher for trapping acid generated from an acid-generating agent and contributes to enhancing lithographic performance such as a shape of a resist pattern and the like.
In general, tertiary amines are widely used as the above nitrogen-containing organic compound at present. Further, various nitrogen-containing organic compounds are used in order to enhance a process margin and the like in forming an isolated pattern as fining of patterns is advanced (refer to, for example, patent documents 2 and 3).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 241385/2003    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 166476/2001    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 215689/2001